


Flashback

by logsig



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logsig/pseuds/logsig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Shepard languishing in prison, Garrus recalls a sweet memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashback

**Author's Note:**

> This is the episode alluded to in 'Another Life'. Thanks to Smehur for the beta, and the prompt.

The moonlight is keeping me awake.   I've tried turning around, facing away from the window.  But I can still see it, reflected off the opposite wall.  I can hear the trickle of the ornamental fountain outside, in the courtyard.  That's keeping me awake too.  And this bed's too soft.  Or something.    

Give it up, Vakarian.  You know why you can't sleep.  

Yeah.  

Three years ago, today.  On the Citadel.  The day you looked John Shepard in the eye and asked him to take you with him.  It feels like a lifetime ago.  Well.  It was, technically.  Technically, he's barely two years old.  Hah.  Vakarian, you cradle-robber, you.  

But in my defense, he's well-developed for his age.  Very well-developed.

Stop that.  Stop thinking about him.  You're just going to make yourself horny, and then you're going to have to jerk off.  

Sounds like a plan.

Yeah, alright.  Close your eyes.  You're on the Normandy. In the forward battery.  Remember?

He's standing there.  Behind me.  Can't see him, but I know he's leaning against the bulkhead with his arms crossed.  Maybe a half-smirk.  

The console is currently showing a schematic of the main gun's primary wiring harness, but he's not buying it.  

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"  Skeptically.  With the raised eyebrow, of course.

He thinks I was watching porn.  And he's right.  The schematic is covering a tangled knot of human and turian bodies, writhing against a badly-projected backdrop of Palaven's night sky.  Fake scenery aside, it's damn good porn.  But I've seen it before.  I already know how it ends.  

"No, I'm not doing anything exciting."  

I stare intently at the display.  As if I've figured out something important,  I nod to myself and activate an inspection nanodrone, sending it in through the harness interlock.  

"Is there something I can do for you, John?"  

"Always."  

And there it is.  The voice.  Warm.  Low.  Amused.

I pull up the drone's inspection feed.  No discernible anomalies.  Not that I expected any.  But since I've got it in there, I should run side channel penetration tests.  EM leakage is nominally negligible outside the manifold, but there's always some—  

"I've been thinking about you," he says softly.

"Not surprising."  Act casual.  Page through a few maintenance logs.  "I'm naturally enthralling.  No one can resist my charms."  

"Why would anyone want to?"  A hint of laughter.  A suggestion of breathlessness.  _Desire_ , my arousal translates.  Which is exactly what he intended.  

A movement at the edge of my vision.  He takes a step closer.  

"Garrus."  

Shit.  It's just my name but he says it with such... _meaning_.  I know exactly how he looks, when he sounds like that.  His eyes.

 "Do you know what I'd like to do to you, Garrus?"

_Do to me._

He's right behind me.  I breathe deep.  His scent.   A flood of memory.  His throat in my teeth.  No.  My throat in his.  

He flicks the back of my right shoulder.  "Are you going to take this armor off?"

Play the game.  "Maybe.  If you can convince me to."

He laughs.  A knowing, eager laugh.  

"I want to taste every part of you."  His voice is a caress.  I expect to feel his breath on the back of my neck.  But he's not close enough for that.   

"Do you remember how my tongue feels, Garrus?  When I lick your cock?"  

Of course I do.When he's kneeling on the shower floor, arms wrapped around my legs.  The water running through his hair, down the muscles of his back.  His gaze holding mine.  Watching me watch him as he slowly slides his tongue over the tip of my cock and down the shaft.  His lips barely grazing my skin.  He strokes me.  Teases me.  Until I can think of nothing but plunging deep into his mouth and feeling him close around me and— _fucking_ _hell,_ he hasn't even touched me and I'm hard as rock.

"I want to taste the inside of you," he says. He's closer now.  I can hear his breathing.  "God, Garrus.  Think of my tongue in your ass."  

I do.  I can't stop thinking of it.  Some distant voice is saying it's a measure of how far I've fallen, but Spirits help me, I don't care.  I want it.  I want him.  I'll do anything.

"Do you know what else I want, Garrus?   What I want to do to you right now?"   

_Tell me._

"I want to bend you over this console and spread you wide open and fuck you like a whore."

I moan.

"Take off the goddamn armor," he whispers.  

With shaking hands I release the seals and let the pieces clatter to the floor.  I hear him move to the door, hit the lock.  I kick my fallen armor out of the way.  A few more moments to peel off the undersuit, releasing my throbbing cock.  Then I turn to face him. 

He grins at me.  "Was that so hard?"

"It wasn't five minutes ago." I gesture.  "But now it's hard as hell.  And it would like to see you naked."

A laugh.  "Should I ask it to _convince_ me?"  

He undresses swiftly, slinging his clothes over the terminal by the door.  I do notice him taking something out of his pocket.  But mostly I'm just staring.  Watching the way his muscles move.  The way he stands, hiding nothing, daring everything.  The smile on his lips as he moves closer to me.  

"So does it like what it sees?"  

He takes my hand and guides it onto his cock.  I squeeze and his eyes close briefly.  When they open again, his hands are cool against my skin, sliding round the back of my head, pulling me towards him.  I feel his breath on my neck.  His lips trace the edge of my jaw.   

"God, Garrus.  I want you so bad."

I close my hand around both our cocks and slide against him.  He groans.  He's  breathing hard.   

"Tell me what you want, Garrus."  

I want his cock.  I want it in me.  

He's turning me around, bending me over the console.  A finger trailing down my spine, down between my legs.  "Is this what you want, Garrus?"

"Yes.  Yes."

He moves  away.  I hear the squirt of the lube .  A second later a cold, slick finger pushing into me.  His knee between my legs.  Spreading me wide open.   Two fingers, thrusting deep.  Searching.  Fuck.  Yes, there.  Right there.  Oh _fuck_.  I grab desperately at the console, fighting to stop the sound working its way up my throat.  But it's relentless, that red-hot aching pleasure inside me, and I hear myself moaning.  Writhing.  Wordlessly begging for more.

Dimly, I see his arm reach over my shoulder and slam down on the comms control.  A light I hadn't noticed flickers out.   

Underneath the heavy breathing, he's trying not to laugh. "Did you want the engineers listening in?"  His voice drops. "Does that turn you on?"

"I wish I could say it does," I say.  "But it was an accident."    

"Sure it was."  

His fingers withdraw.  I hear a familiar crinkle and I close my eyes, counting the breaths until I feel him positioning himself, his hand on my hip.  His cock penetrating me.  Agonizingly slow.  Waiting for me to take him, then pushing a little deeper.  Until his body is pressed tight against mine.

"Have I told you you're a great fuck, Garrus?"   

"Frequently."

"Not.  Frequently.  Enough."  

He's moving now, his breaths turning into gasps and it feels so good— _oh fuck yes there oh John—_ I don't care if the whole crew is listening in.  Wouldn't care if they were all in the room, watching him fuck me.  All I care about is his body, slick with sweat,  his fingers digging into my hips, each thrust stoking the fire building inside me.  My body reaches for him, clenching, not wanting to let him go. 

"Fuck."  He swallows.  "You're getting—very good—at that—"      

I can't answer, can only cry out as he falls into that searing rhythm that obliterates all control.  I feel his fist close around my cock, feel him pulsing inside me and his groan reverberates through my body and o _h  fuck John oh  fuck—_ one final thrust, one stroke of his hand is all it takes to destroy me completely in an explosion of liquid pleasure.

Spirits.  Yeah.  I remember that.

I bet you remember that too, John.  Whatever you're doing, in your prison half a galaxy away.  

I wonder what time it is where you are. 

I wish you were here.  No, I wish we were back on the Normandy.  In your quarters, in your bed, falling asleep together. 

Goodnight, John.


End file.
